What love really is!
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: It's Johnny and Rachel, and Jesse and... just read and then find out. Trust me it is an amazing story. You'll love it so... read and review. Thanks!
1. Wake up!

**Jesse's Pov**

So there I am laying there in silence, sleeping like a baby. Then I hear…

"Jesse wake up it is ten in the morning!!" Screamed my mom through the house.

See growing up as a Greaser is a hard life, your parents could care less about you, and the Socs are always on your back. I try to ignore it; I mean I've had sixteen years of practice of ignoring it. So it's not that hard anymore.

I decided to get dressed and head over to the Curtis's house for breakfast, after all Ponyboy was making pancakes today, when all we have is old cereal. So I get dressed in a red tank top, a pair of worn jean shorts and a pair of old flip-flops.

"Mom I'm leaving. Bye." I yell behind me as I walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Asks my mother walking out of the house.

"Since when do you care?"

"Where are you going?" She persists.

"The Curtis's house."

"Why are you always over there?" She asks. Okay now I'm getting angry.

"Cuz I want to be. Bye." And that was that.

On my way I decide to stop and get my friend, Rachel, Rach for short we've been friends since like, forever.

On my way to the house I think about her, she's always wanted to be a Soc. I just don't get it, what's so great about them anyway. They have money, they have nice cars, and they have nice clothes? I don't understand, me personally I would want to stay a Greaser. It is so much fun; I can do what I want, when I want. I love that. Now my parents could care a little more, but I'll survive. Who needs them anyway? Not me.

**Rachel's Pov**

I wake up like usual, I get up at exactly nine in the morning, go down stairs say hi to my dad, who doesn't listen, eat my cereal, and get dressed. Today I decided I would like a dress, a blue one to be exact. And a pair of a little worn sandals. Then I go outside on the back porch and read. Even if I'm not a Soc I can still act like one, right?

Now my friend Jesse she hates that I want to be a Soc. She thinks that I need to be more like a Greaser and have some pride in who I am. But the thing is I don't want to have pride in being a Greaser. They're disgusting little weasels who don't care about anyone except themselves. But not Johnny he's different he could care about people more than he cares about himself. That's why I have a major crush on him, but I don't show it. It's a little embarrassing. The only person who knows that is Jesse, and I know who she likes it's-.

"Hey are you coming?" Asks Jesse as she climbs to the top of the deck.

"Where?" I ask.

"The Curtis's I'm starved. Come on."

"Sorry I already ate."

"Johnny will be there."

"Okay maybe for a little bit."

"Come on, Dally is there too, and he'll eat all my pancakes."

"I'm going, I'm going."

**Sodapop's Pov**

I can't believe what just happened. She just walked out like it was nothing. I can't stand that girl. I have to put on a good face though because Dally is here and he'll bug me about it.

"Hey you guys. Pony you still got some pancakes left." Says Jesse as she walks through the door.

Now that is the girl I go to for all my Sandy problems. I mean she is a girl. Oh, Rach is there with her too.

"Sorry Jesse, Dally just took the rest, and I don't have any more mix." Said Pony looking a little sad.

"Oh that's okay, don't worry about it. I'm sure Dally will share, right Dally?" She said looking from Pony to Dally.

"Wrong." Said Dally shoving a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. He can be such a pig sometimes.

"On contraire." She said taking the plate away from Dally.

She was never afraid of him, or anyone for that matter. She's just fearless all the time. I wish I could be like that.


	2. I don't deserve this!

**Jesse's Pov**

I see Soda looking at me a little funny. But I just blow it off; I get looks from a lot of people a lot. I think it's because I'm a girl and I'm still not afraid of you. And I like that. Even though I do get scared sometimes I just don't show it, I find no need to and if I do people will treat me like I'm a little girl. I am no little girl! And I will beat anyone up whose says I am.

See I was always called princess by my dad when I was little, I didn't get it. Being a Greaser you don't hear too many fairy tales, so I asked him one day what a princess was. He said this girl who had big puffy dresses to wear every day and had to be nice and sweet to everybody she knew. Then and there I promised myself something…never be a princess, ever.

"Hey Jesse can I talk to you?" Asked Sodapop.

"Sure what?" I say just finishing my pancakes and throwing the paper plate at Dally. "Here are your pancakes back, Dally." I scream as I watch the syrupy plate hit him in the face. Okay I was actually going for the hair, but I guess that the face is the next best thing.

"Alone." Soda says to me with a serious face. Ohh, now I know what this is …Sally problems.

So we walk to his room. It is a mess if you ask me, but isn't any better. So why am I complaining?

We sit on his bed and he starts to cry. Hard. Unfortunately I know what this means, Sally left him. No one has ever cried this hard. At least no one I've seen in my life time. She really meant something to him I guess. No, I know that she meant the world to him.

"It's okay, don't worry she just left the best thing that ever happened to her." I say to him, and mean what I say.

"She is having another mans baby." Now he's crying even harder.

I hate that girl. She never deserved someone as good as Sodapop Curtis. She just makes me so mad. And sad at the same time, how could she do that to him. No one deserves this, not even Dally.

**Johnny's Pov**

I see Rach looking at me while I eat my food. So I do the best I can. At least I thought this is what she wanted.

"Want some of my pancakes?" I ask.

**Rachel's Pov**

Oh my gosh! How does he think that what I like about him? I can feel my eyes begin to water; I have to go before I start to bawl in front of the boys.

"I have to go use the bathroom." I say as I start to walk to the bathroom, but I just go outside on the back porch.

When I get to the back porch I start to bawl, and I can't stop. I hate boys, I HATE them. They are so inconsiderate. Maybe he was just being nice, you know the real Johnny? I hope so. But what if thinks that I just like him as a person, when really I think that I'm in love with that boy.

He deserves better parents. They treat him like crap. Maybe, someday, they'll realize how amazing their son really is.

**Sodapop's Pov**

I can this look in her eyes, this look of hatred. I could never feel that about Sandy, I think that I still love her. How can't I? She needs someone more than ever now. But I can't reach her, she's in Florida. Guess I have to just hope that she knows that I love her.


	3. Who wants Florida pizza?

** Rachel's Pov**

I get up and walk back to the living room, thankful no one expected anything. But I see Soda and he looks like he's been crying, that's not good. Because the person who did this to him will get a taste of Jesse and me, and that's not a pretty site. Unfortunately I think I see Jesse mouthing Sandy is a dead girl with rage in her eyes, while patting Soda on the back. He's looking down so I don't think that what she did was a good thing. Oh boy! Jesse's getting up and looks like she's about to say something.

"Let's all go to…Florida! We all deserve a vacation, don't you guys think so?" She says. Ohh, now I get her master plan. Sally's in Florida and Jesse wants to go there to give a piece of her mind.

Oddly enough all the boys suddenly all say yeah and start to talk about being by the beach. I also notice Johnny talking to Ponyboy and I think that he's saying something about walking on the beach.

Note to self: make sure that you are on the beach with Johnny. Maybe this will be fun.

**Jesse's Pov**

I can't stand that Sandy so I do the best type of therapy for Soda, going to see her with her baby belly, and it's not eve his. I know that it sounds a little mean, but it's not, really. It will be the best thing for him. I hope.

"Lets all go to…Florida! We all deserve a vacation, don't you guys think so?" I say standing up.

Here's a little heads up, I'm a nosy person, and I have really good hearing. So I see that Dally is excited about the 'chicks' as he sys. Johnny and Pony are all hyped up about being on the beach. Two-Bit wants to go to Disney world to see Mickey Mouse. Steve, well Steve's a little weird fellow, he wants Florida pizza, and I think I'll let him go on that one. Darry just wants to get out of the house. Then there's Soda, he looks sad, but then he has this be gapping smile on his face. I think that he wants to see her again. I think that he still loves her. I hate that! Why can't he just see that what's been in front of him this whole time is what he really wants and needs all at the same time! When that little Sandy goes off and gets pregnant with some other dudes baby. It makes me so mad! Oh, and don't think that I'm gonna give her a little piece of my mind.


End file.
